Don't Give Up
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: When someone close to you is hurting, and they take it out on you, you loose a piece of yourself each time. This is how life went for me, everyday it was the same; eat, sleep, train.. and it always ended with a beating from dad. ShikaNaru Yaoi Incest
1. It Started When Mother Died

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter One: It Started When Mother Died**

I don't want this; any of this. As the man I call father invades my room and hovers over me, I smell liquor in his breath and the scent of cigarettes on his clothes. This is wrong and he knows it. No one knows the true Minato. The one he shows in public is only a mask he wears to cover up. He used to be a nice man, long ago. It hasn't been the same, ever since the ones he loves keep dieing, one by one.

It started with mother. She died when I was five. I don't remember much about her, just her long red hair that fell all the way to her knees, that, and her warm smile that would greet me everyday when I woke up.

I witnessed my father die a little more every day after that.

The next one happened when I was 12. My teacher who was an ex-student of my father, died on a mission. And dad blamed me for it; for being a weakling and not protecting him. Despite the fact I was only 12 and had just become a genin.

The next was the third Hokage; a good and long time friend our family. He died while protecting the village from a man called Orochimaru.

Next it was Asumas turn to go. He was the son of the third Hokage, and was also another close friend to dad. My boyfriend Shikamaru went missing for a little while as he over came his senseis death. I knew exactly how he felt as my own sensei had fallen a couple of years back. When I was 16, my god father and also teacher, who took over Kakashis job when he died, was killed by the Akatsuki. It was only after this death did I find my self completely lost. My only purpose is to be there for Shikamaru.

It wasn't until I was 17 that the abuse my father shared with me became sexual. So now tonight, the man I call father comes into my room and violates me in a way a father should never treat his son. I'm a 17 year old boy aren't I? Isn't it time I told someone, fought back, or simply ran away? I wanted to do all these things, but I just couldn't. Like I said before I'm lost, and I doubt it I could ever find myself again. Help; that goal is out of reach for me. I'd ask for help but I don't know where to go to attain that. The only person I'd trust with this information would be Shikamaru, but I don't want him to know what goes on at home as I know he'd be hurt. I suppose I could have told Sakura too. After all she was practically a sister to me. But I don't want to hurt her either.

There can be no mistaking it, he is my father. I am his clone when it comes to looks. We share everything in personality wise. Right down to the little things, like how we both love ramen. So why must he torture me like this? After all, he wasn't the only one that is hurting on the inside; I suffered too. And shouldn't that mean he'd treat me well, because I'm the only person left who's close to him?

No one knows, not even my comrades, not even my best friend. I'd blame the bruises on missions and training, and every time people got fooled into believing my lies. Everyone sees me as the happy son of the forth Hokage, but they don't really know me.

My name you may be asking right now? Naruto Uzumaki; leaf village chunin, and a powerful one at that, one of the best they all tell me. Well, if I'm so great then why can't I do a simple thing as tell some one about my father?

As he finally gets off me; white clouded liquid runs down my thighs. He back hands me one last time before getting up and leaving. That's all I am to him now; an object that gives him release, nothing more. I'm not even his son even more. I used to be, long ago.

I lie on my bed; thinking these thoughts over and over again until I finally let sleep paralyze me once more.

xXxXx

"Hey Naruto" A voice greets me as strong arms wrap them selves around me.

"Morning Shika" I greet him back as I press my lips to his.

Meet Shikamaru Nara; also a leaf chunin. Both my boy friend and best friend. He's the laziest and smartest person I know. He's they only one who understands how I feel, but he doesn't know anything. He knows something's up at home, but never asks me about it. He knows I'll tell him in my own time, and until then, he doesn't want to push it out of me. If only he knew. If only he knew how bad it actually was. If only I could tell him how much it hurts, how much I suffer every time I go home.

I flinch as his hand travels down to grope my butt.

"You're extra sensitive today" He announces as if I didn't already know "You haven't been doing anything without me have you?"

I give a sad smile at this as I reply with a shake of my head. I smile because I know he truly cares about me, and wants to be with me 24/7. But it is sad because he doesn't know the true nature of what actually goes into me. He thinks when I get like this, that it's the result of a night of fingering myself, little does he know that's it not fingers that get shoved up there, but something entirely different. Still all I do is just continue to smile and press my lips to his once more.

"Will you two stop making out and hurry up already" I feminine voice scolds us.

"Sorry" We apologize to her.

Meet Sakura Haruno; a long time friend who has been on my team for years, also the one girl I consider my sister. Ever since our other team member; Sasuke Uchiha left us for that bastard Orochimaru, I've made it my personal mission to take care of her. She's a medical ninja and a chunin. Out of all the woman in the village, she had to be the strongest, next to Tsunade who was her current teacher.

We follow her to the Hokage tower to receive our next mission. As we enter the office, my fake smile disappears as I see my father sitting at his desk. He tells us about the mission and where to meet the client. We all bow and leave. Were supposed to leave strait away and meet them at the main gate to the village. So we do as we're told and go there strait away; only stopping for a minute at each of our houses to get supplies for the journey.

Our mission you ask? Escort a guy called Hiro back to his home village in the cloud. He was a powerful business man but not a powerful ninja, and he needed our help to escort him home safely from people who might want to kill him for his money.

There are many reasons some one would want to harm some one or something. Perhaps they were frustrated and needed to get it out. Or maybe they were hurt and wanted others to feel what they were feeling. Maybe someone had made them angry or embarrassed and wanted to hurt them beck. My father was all these things.

I wish it would go back to how things used to be when I was little, before mother or any of the others died. He was happy then. I was happy then.


	2. While On A Mission

Whoops, I forgot to put this in the first chapter – I don't own Naruto

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter Two: While On A Mission**

We silently walked down the dirt road. We were still fairly close to Konoha, and had only been walking for about an hour or two. If we were by ourselves, we'd be running, but we weren't. And this mission would be twice as long. We walked all day and finally stopped to make camp. We all sat around a hot fire as he boiled some water to make instant ramen.

"You ok Naruto?"

I looked up to see Sakura staring at me. I nodded and she looked at me worriedly. "You sure? Normally you can wait to dig into your ramen, how come you've barley touched it?"

"There's just allot on my mind" I replied simply.

She nodded in understanding and went back to eating.

I didn't realize how long I'd been staring at my noodles. They were my favorite food, but I was slowly being put off them; they were my father's favorite food too.

The next day we got up and covered our fire. We packed up our bags and continued walking.

Hiro and Sakura went off talking while I noticed Shikamaru seemed to be in his own world. We were almost at the edge of the fire country when night fell.

"Naruto watch out!" Some one shouted but I didn't register who's voice it was, as all my mind was focused on was the six kunai that had been lodge in my stomach. Sakura and Shikamaru quickly killed the bandits who wanted Hiro, and then rushed over to me to see if I was alright. I knew they were both worried about me, but I didn't want them to be, so I looked up at them and gave them my best most convincing smile that I was ok. Sakura held her palm in front of my stomach as she quickly healed me; stopping me from bleeding to death. It was a deep wound as the blades went almost all the way in. None the less, Sakura was able to heal it just as quickly as it had been inflicted. We made camp and settled down once more.

The next day, we finally arrived in the cloud country and arrived at Hiros village just before night fell. Even though it was night, we didn't stop. Only until we were back at the boarder did we finally make camp and settle in for a rest.

Sakura took the first watch and jumped up into a nearby tree, as me and shika climbed into the tent. We snuggled next to each other as I buried my nose in his neck. A few minutes latter I opened back up my eyes and saw his eyes staring back at mine.

"Aren't you tired" I whispered.

"No" He replied with a whisper back.

I grinned as he came forward to lick my lips.

"Shika" I moaned slightly as his tongue entered my mouth and his hands slipped under my boxers. His mouth trailed down my neck where it bit and sucked softly until it left a red mark, not that I really minded; love bites were hot in my mind, as long as they came from the right source. He had a questioning look on his face the last time I showed up with my neck covered in red blotches, because he knew they didn't come from him. I lied once more and told him that another friend had given them to me, when we got drunk the night before, but that it didn't go any further then that. He was pretty angry and hurt that he wasn't the one that gave them to me, but he forgave and forgot.

I moaned as his hand wrapped around my length and carefully stoke. "Shika-…"

"Shh…" He quieted me as he moved down my body. I frowned at the loss as he let go. He made me lie flat on my back as he spread my legs and pulled down my boxers. I watched as warmth spiraled up my spin as he enclosed his mouth around my hardened member. My groans were sealed as his spare hand came up to fester in my mouth. I licked and moistened it greedily as I knew what he planned to do with it.

I gasped as it entered me and gradually drew in deeper till it hit my prostate; making me jump slightly. I felt him smirk as he knew he'd found it and continued to press and rub it with each stroke. His other hand cupped my sack as his pace increased. There was no time to warn him as I came and poured myself into his mouth.

He crawled back up my body when he'd finished cleaning me and gave me another love bite. I tasted myself as he joined our lips together one last time, before we finally fell asleep.

The next day I woke; still entangled in his arms and legs. His hair, which had been let loose, was falling over his face and blocking it from my view. I tucked it behind his pierced ear just in time to see his eyes open.

"Morning" He whispered.

"Morning" I whispered back.

We eventually got up and saw that dawn was about to arrive. We took the next watch as Sakura went and caught up on sleep for a few hours. We sat up high in the trees as I nuzzled myself in his neck once more.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" He quietly asked as I trailed my lips down his neck.

"It's considerate to return a favor" I replied. He groaned as I copied what he did to me only hours before. I swallowed his sap greedily as it dripped down my throat.

When Sakura had gotten a few hours sleep, we woke her up and continued on back home. I wasn't looking forward to going home, not to my father anyway.

I saw Sakuras eyes dart to my neck as I walked beside her; Shikamaru on the other side, making me in the middle. She saw the love bites, and I'm pretty sure she knew what we did last night, but she didn't say anything and just kept quite.

By the time we reached the gates it was dark again. When I arrived home, my father was there waiting for me.


	3. Ramen And Clouds

Merry Christmas every one!

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter Three: Ramen And Clouds**

I lay on the floor bloody and broken. He'd finally left me, and I thanked god that he'd kept both our pants on. I eventually got up and cleaned myself. I took a nice long hot shower and then bandaged my wounds. The sun wasn't up yet but it would be soon. I couldn't sleep in the state I was in now anyway, so I left the house. I went strait to the training field and began on some simple push ups. By the time I had finished my morning warm up, it was already lunch time. Deciding to take a short break, I walked to Ichirakus.

I sat on the stool as my fingers held my chopsticks; they twirled in circles around the white bowl as they stirred my noodles. I was in my own little world as I stared at them; suddenly loosing my appetite.

"Not hungry today?"

I didn't even notice as _he_ sat down next to me.

"Not anymore" I coldly replied "What are you doing here?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet your own father" He said as he ordered "I'm on my lunch break, just like you"

I turned away from him and scoffed. My hand reached for my pocket as I stood, I was just about to pay the bill when a voice stopped me.

"I knew I'd find you here"

I turned to see Shikamaru enter the store.

"Shika…?" I asked surprised.

He smiled as he sat down on the stool next to me; making sure to give me a peck on the lips first. I could feel my fathers killing intent seep out of him as he saw Shikamaru do this. And I also knew I'd pay for it tonight.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Shiho at the cryptology lab?" I asked.

"Na" He replied "I figured out all I could, and she said she'd take care of the rest, so I left and came looking for you. You weren't on the training fields so I knew you'd be here."

"I see" I simply said. By this time he'd ordered and was eating his ramen.

"What's up?" He asked "You're unusually down today"

"Nothing" I replied.

He took the hint that I didn't want to talk about it and didn't push the matter further. I watched as Minato, yes, Minato, I don't call him dad or father, paid his bill and got up to leave.

"See you _tonight_ Naruto" He said with a smirk and wave and left. I didn't bother replying as I glared at him with my blue eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shikamaru offered as he saw the tension between us. I remained silent.

"Naruto… Is something going on… between you and your dad?" He asked; so much for not pushing the matter, but I didn't mind, it was Shikamaru after all; the only person next to Sakura whom I trusted.

He leaned in closer to me and cupped cheek "How did you get these bruises? Your last mission was with me yesterday, and usually you don't start the real hard training till after lunch"

"What are you tryna say Shika…?" I trailed off as I began to feel tears come into my eyes.

"Naruto… does…" He sighed as he stood and paid for both us.

"Wait! I can pay for myself" I quickly interjected.

"No, it's ok" He replied as he grabbed my arm "That's what boy friends are for right? Come one, let's go for a walk."

We left Ichirakus and began to walk down the streets of Konoha.

"You know you can tell me anything" He said as we arrived at one of his favorite cloud watching spots.

"I know" I replied. Actually I didn't know. If I did know I would have told him by now for sure.

"So why can't you tell me why you've been down so much lately?"

"I don't know" I gave him an honest reply. I didn't like to lie to him or anyone actually. I watched intently as he lit himself a cigarette and blew out the first puff of smoke from his lungs.

"Shika… You know you shouldn't smoke"

"I know" He said "Habit"

I crawled over to him and rested my head on his chest. After a minute of silence and thinking, and once the cigarette had been smoked till there was no more, I decided to tell him.

"Shika… I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well… you were right; it is to do with my father. He… he… he beats me." There. I said it.

I raised my head to look at him; his eyes were full of hurt and confusion.

"Why would he do such a thing?" He simply asked "What did you ever do to him?"

My eyes found the ground once more "He blames me for things…" I sat up and looked towards the sky. "He blames me for mums' death, for Kakashi-Senseis death, Jiraiyas death, everyone else that's died and was close to him. He takes out his anger and hurt on me." I could feel water begin to form in my eyes once more. This time they grew large enough to be able to drip down my cheeks. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I buried my nose and face in them.

"But…" I choked out between sobs as I felt his arms wrap around me "That's n-not all"

I leaned into his chest and wept heavily; liquid now not only coming from my eyes but my nose as well. I was soaking Shikamarus black top, but I don't think he cared.

"Please, tell me everything Naruto" He whispered into my ear.

"He-… He-…" I couldn't. I couldn't admit what my father did to me. But I had to; I had to let some one else know. This had been going on long enough and I needed it to stop or I was sure I would die "He-… He a-also… also… he r-rapes me Shika" I felt him freeze and I didn't bother to look up to his face as I knew what look he'd have on it.

"Y-You mean-… that all those times that you were-"

"Yea" I simply replied.

I heard him give a sad sigh and then I felt his own tears drip on me. "Why didn't you tell me"

"I d-didn't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt me?!"

I nodded "I didn't want to see you cry for me, like you are now" I reached up and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Naruto… You've hurt me by not telling me"

"Sorry" I sat up properly and crawled in front of him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad at you?"

I nodded.

"I'm as pissed as pissed can be! But not at you, at that father of yours!" He shouted.

"What's all the commotion about?" We both jumped and looked to the side to see Sakura standing there; looking and watching us.


	4. Paint

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter Four: Paint**

I lay quietly; my arm wrapped around the person whom I love the most in this world. We were both silent; both contemplating what just happened a few hours before. We had told her. We had told Sakura. A part of me didn't want her to know, but then another part did, and desperately. I wanted to get out of the situation I was in so deep, it was hurting me, he was hurting me.

"Hey Shika?" I whispered

"What is it?" He whispered back

"What are we… I mean… what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean what are we gonna do? Were gonna tell of course."

"But he's the Hokage; no one will believe us…"

"Don't worry Naruto, I have a plan. Besides after they see all the bruises that cover your body, I'm sure they'll be convinced."

I gave a gentle smile at him as he kissed me on the fore head, and we both fell asleep.

_xXx Flashback xXx_

We entered my home. I decided to stay at Shikamarus tonight so we came here to get a few things, then leave as soon as possible. Sakura was a little shocked earlier when we told her. Ok, that was a lie; her insane human strength began to seep out of her, while the look in her green eyes were showing murderous intent as her fists clenched and eyebrow twitched. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew I had to. When she calmed down enough for me to be able to tell her not to kill my father, she said she'd try to help as much as possible and would talk to her teacher Tsunade about it.

A part of me was exited that it was all going to end soon, but then another part was sad for Minato. After all, he is still my father, no matter what he's done to me or any ones else. He, along with the help of mother of course, was the one who brought me into this world. There was a lot of confusion running around the inside of my head.

We opened the door to my room and I began to collect a few items, such as clothes, toiletries, the stuff I train with etc, while Shika stood in the door way watching me, asking if I needed any help.

We were just about to leave the room when I herd the front door slam shut. "Naru…-to!" came a distorted voice.

"Shit, he's home" I whispered. "Come on, let's get out of here before he-" I stopped when I saw him standing in the doorway; his eyes closed and his breathing heavy as he leaned against the door. He was drunk.

I quickly opened my wardrobe and shoved Shikamaru and my pack inside it. "What ever you do, do not come out" I whispered to him "I'm not allowed any one in the house and in his drunken state; he won't hesitate to kill you."

I quickly shut the door and turned to Minato.

"Who are y-you… talking to?" He asked. Good, he didn't see him.

"No one, just myself" I replied as I edged away from the wardrobe.

"Good" He stumbled over to me. Obviously he was so drunk that he couldn't even sense Shikas chakra, which was a relief. It meant I wouldn't have to worry about him, and that all the attention was going to be on me. I just hoped Shika would stay in there and not come out.

I meant what I said when he wouldn't hesitate to kill. He was the fourth Hokage after all, and he'd get away with it, and blame it on a mission or something. That's what he did last time. Poor Chouji; he used to be a good friend of Shikamarus too. They were best friends actually. That's how Shika and I became friends. Me and Chouji would sometimes hang out, and one day I brought him home with me. Minato came home soon after, saw him, and killed him. He dumped him on the out skirts of Konoha and a few days later he was brought back in a body bag with another group of leaf ninja. He blamed it on a mission of course, but I knew the truth. I didn't have the heart to tell Shikamaru though. And that's how we became friends; I made it my personal mission to take care of him. We look after each other. Now, he and Sakura are the only reasons I'm still alive. They keep me going, and if they weren't in my life, I would have surly committed suicide a long time ago.

He kept stumbling towards me while he dropped his white robe and chunin vest, as well as his ninja headband.

He roughly grabbed my shoulders and punched me across the face. I stood still as he continued to pound into me with his knuckle. Only when he began to punch lower did I move. Then he began to kick me. It started in my shins, then it went to my stomach as I fell to the floor. Blood was seeping from my nose and mouth, and part of my skin that had broken from the force. My skin was slowly being painted with all sorts of colors; pinks, blues, blacks, purples… red. I could see Shika slightly through the crack of the two doors. His eyes were fixed with mine. But he turned away; he didn't want to watch as his boy friend got smashed by his own father. I didn't blame him. In fact I wanted him to look away, then he wouldn't have to watch as I coughed up blood. He wanted to help, but there was no way that one or two or even five genin was a match for the strongest Hokage alive.

"Down on the floor already huh? You weakling" I looked up through my black eyes and saw him begin to undo his belt and crawl on top of me.

"No dad, please… don't" I begged as I knew what was coming next.

"I'm not your father" He spoke coldly as he pinned my arms behind my back and ripped my pant and boxers off "I'm your Hokage"

After it was all over, and he left. I lay there quietly while Shikamaru finally came out of the wardrobe. I herd Minato mumbling to himself as he walked down the hall to his own bedroom. The bed springs squeaked as he collapsed on top of them, and was soon snoring.

"Are you…" Shikamaru knelt next to me; his hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch my bruised skin, but he didn't and pulled back "Are you… alright?"

I made no move or sound in reply, instead I just lay there. We sat in silence for a moment before finally I said something "I'm fine" I sat up while flinching and clutching my stomach. "Let's hurry and get out of here before he comes back for another round" I stood as he helped me up.

Minato usually didn't come back for a second round, but staying any longer was a risk I didn't want to take. Sometimes he would come back, and other times he wouldn't. Either way, I wanted to get out of there, and the sooner the better.

I changed into some fresh clothes and we quickly left.

_xXx End of Flashback xXx_

As I wake up, I look over to him; his deep eyes are closed still and his breathing is calm and subtle. He is still asleep, even as his hand is wrapped around my bruised torso and holding me as close as I can be. I smile to myself as I know I am in good hands.

"Morning" I hear.

I go to say good morning back but I don't as I realize something; it's not Shikamarus voice, it's some one else's.


	5. Tsunade's Exam

Hope everyone had an awesome new year! Happy 2009! Mine was lame… We spent the whole night doing puzzles and eating popcorn lol.

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter Five: Tsunades Exam**

I looked up see none other than Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Morning" I finally replied once my heart had stopped racing as for a moment I thought her voice was Minatos.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She must have noticed the bruises and knew how I got them.

"Alright, I guess" I gave a solemn reply. I turned to see Shika waking. He looked at me and sat up. His arm was still draped over my waist as he lent down to hover over me.

"You sure you're alright Naruto?" He asked in the quietest tone.

"It's been far worse than this before" I gave a single nod. He frowned. Opps, I meant it as in I'll be fine. I don't think I should have said that; too late now.

He leaned in closer to me and pressed our lips together. His loose hair draped over his ears and tickled my cheeks. Sakura cleared her throat and we both looked up to her; both our cheeks flushed a tint of pinky red.

"I talked to master about it, and…" She spoke as she also kind of chuckled at us. As she continued, her voice turned serious "She said she couldn't believe that Minato would do something like this, but that she'd look into it anyway. Naruto… she wants to speak to you."

I noticed she had left the 'sama' bit off his name. "When?" I almost instantly responded.

"Today" She replied "That's why I'm here, to take you to her"

"How did you know he was here?" Shikamaru asked.

She was silent for a moment "Well… this morning, I had to see him to pick up something, and I noticed his knuckles were bruised, so I went to your house and when you weren't there, I figured you'd be here at Shikamarus."

"Pretty smart if you ask me" Came a voice I recognized but couldn't put my tongue on it.

"D-Dad!" Shika stuttered.

"Good morning to you too" He said sarcastically "Anyway, I'm also coming along for the trip. I wanna know if what you say is true or not, if it is then… I'm hoping it's not."

xXxXx

"Enter" Came a voice behind the door.

"I've brought Naruto master, as well as Shikaku and Shikamaru" Said Sakura as she opened the white door.

"Good" She continued as we all entered the office. "Naruto, please come sit over here" She walked over to a chair that was sitting in the middle of the room. I did as I was told and sat; flinching a little as I did so. "The rest of you may take up those seats over there" She pointed to a few seats that were lining the wall opposite us.

"So Naruto, tell me, what exactly has been going on at home" Tsunade asked as she stood directly in front of me.

"It's Mina- I mean, it's dad" I started "Each night I come home and he… he beats me and, other things…"

"Other things?" She raised an eye brow.

"Yea" My eyes found the floor very interesting as they refused to look away.

"I see" She seemed to understand enough of what I was getting at. "Naruto, can you please remove all your upper clothing"

I paused for a moment but did as she told me to. I heard her gasp slightly as I removed my black t-shirt. Her palm reached out and she held it in front of my battered and still pretty bloody chest.

"Tsunade" Shikaku buttered in "What are you doing? You're destroying the eviden-"

"I can't leave him in this state" She said firmly but sorrowfully "It must be very painful to even move. Did he give you all of these?"

I nodded and remained silent; watching as she began to heal my injuries. Cuts, bruises, my skin was all sorts of distorted colors. It took her over half an hour to heal just my torso. The worst wound on my body was my stomach. That took the longest to heal.

"Naruto, will you please stand" She spoke softly.

I nodded once more and stood; flinching once. Her hand crawled around to my back and lowered till it was just above my thighs. I knew was she was checking. Her eyes widened as I felt her push chakra into my groin area. Once she healed that, and her eyes had returned to normal, she moved down my body and healed my thighs and legs which were so battered that if he'd continued what he was doing they would have surly broken.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked as she finished her healing and stood strait.

"Since mum died" I answered simply.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You can sit back down now and put your clothes back on."

I did so and moved to sit on the spare seat besides Shikamaru.

The look Tsunade currently had on her face wasn't exactly a pleasant one. "Why don't you all go home, I need to talk to Naruto alone. He'll be along soon."

They all hesitated for a moment but eventually got up and left. I looked Shikamaru in the eyes one last time before he closed the door; they all looked very worried, and I think not just for me, but for Minato as well. They feared that if what I was telling them was true, if they really did have an abusive Hokage that was ruling the village, then…

"Naruto, you understand how serious the situation is"

I gave a single nod.

"Good. Tell me, has your father really been abusing you since you were five?"

I nodded once more. "But, he only started to ra-… to rape me ever since my last birthday; when I turned 17."

"I see…" She let out another sigh as she sat next to me. "I will have to tell the elders about this and we will have to investigate it further before we can make a final decision."

I said nothing and simply listened to her.

"But I don't want you going back to your house. Do you have spare clothes and things?"

I nodded.

"Good, I'll ask Shikaku if you can stay at their house." She stood and began to walk to the door. "I won't tell Minato where you are, but please, try to keep it a secret and avoid him as much as possible. I'll see what I can do about your missions."

"Thank you" I whispered to her. I saw her give a faint smile before opening the door and leaving.

Shikamaru came back into the room and sat next to me. "How'd it go?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned in closer to me.

"I have to stay at your house till they make a decision." I replied as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"They?" He raised an eye brow.

"The elders and stuff"

"Oh" he rested his head on my shoulder. "Did she say anything about what's going to happen to him if they find him guilty?"

"No" I shook my head and rested it on his.

"You two are really cute together, you know that?" Sakura said as she came in and sat on the chair next to me. I smirked at her comment and I knew Shika probably was as well. Then, for some strange reason, I began to laugh. I laughed until my stomach was tightening into a stitch and water was beginning to form in my eyes. I felt Sakura wrap her free arms around my waist as she leaned in and pressed her forehead to my shoulder. I felt Shikamaru's other arm travel across my lap as they both held me as close as possible. I just couldn't stop laughing, and I didn't know why; I didn't know why I had suddenly burst into such hysterics and couldn't stop.


	6. Light

Waa! Last chapter… Hope it's good, cause I think it's crap, but I didn't how else to end it... Oh and thanks to those who reviewed!! And added this story to their favorites and alerts and stuff...

**Don't Give Up**

**Chapter Six: Light**

Tsunade hold told the elders about what had been happening. They came to me and began to seriously investigate the matter. Minato wasn't very happy when they turned up at his doorstep and began to question him. I think he had pretty much given up as he told them what I said was true. Me, Sakura, and Shikamaru all hid as we watched him confess. I kind of felt sorry him as the elders intimidated and threatened him.

When they were done, we walked back to Shikamarus house. He was going to be put on trail but it had to wait because of some great battle or something happening outside the village, and that was seen as more important than this at the moment. I didn't mind though, as long as it was eventually taken care of.

We all sat in the main living area while Yoshino, Shikas mother, came in and served us some green tea. We simply talked until night fell, and then, something I never thought would happen to me, happened. A group of anbu knocked on the front door and said that a great demon was destroying and flattening the land just out side of Konoha, that Minato had gone and left to seal it, and that I was the one chosen the be the capsule.

I felt my heart begin to pound so hard I began to feel dizzy. Me? A jinchuuriki? How could I be? Out of all the people he could have chosen, it had to be me. Never the less, he had made up his mind and whether I wanted to or not, I was going.

"How could he…?"

"That bastard"

I heard Sakura and Shikamaru mumble to themselves as we made our way to the scene.

When we arrived, my eyes widened at all the horror that surrounded us; shinobi were lying dead everywhere and we could see more being killed. The giant forest had practically been flattened, while what used to be rocks and cliffs, were now giant waterfalls of pebbles. And right at the center of this catastrophe, was a giant red nine tailed fox.

"Is that thing really going to be sealed in me…?" I whispered to myself. I saw Shikamaru and Sakura exchange worried looks.

We all turned as we heard a loud bang and giant cloud of smoke rise into the air. As it cleared, we saw Minato standing on the head of Gamabunta; his long white robe and spiky blond hair waving in the wind as they approached us.

"Naruto" He reached out a hand and I gave a solemn nod of understanding. I turned and gave Sakura and Shikamaru both a hug before jumping on the giant toads head to join Minato.

"Naruto…" He began to say as we got closer and closer to the fox "I… I want to apologize, for how I treated you all these years." I stood and watched as tears began to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks. "It wasn't your fault, and I never should have blamed you. I'm so sorry, and I wanted so much to make it up to you." He moved closer to me but I couldn't help but back up.

"Please...?" He pleaded with his deep blue eyes "Son…"

I felt my heart jump at what he called me. I closed my eyes and felt warmth surround me as he wrapped his arms around my torso. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard.

"This is the only way to protect the village"

I nodded in understanding. "Wait, you said wanted… does that mean…"

"Yea" He answered. I frowned at him.

"Don't be sad Naruto" He assured me "Please, think of this a gift" He said as he finally let me go. He formed the hand signs of his sealing technique. He held them in front of his chest as a bright light lit the night sky. Light; how ironic. I watched as he fell to his knees and then collapsed on his side. I saw not a frown on his face, but a smile, as his sprit left his body and he was no more. My eyes were drawn away from him as the bright light was replaced by a swirl of orange and red transparent cloud. I cried out in pain as the energy was forced into by body.

And then… nothing; darkness, silence; nothing but the sound of my breathing, as I let the night take over my body.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed facing a white ceiling.

xXxXx

Dad never was tried for the things he did to me. He didn't live long enough to see it happen. After he died, Tsunade was made the new Hokage shortly after, and my life went on as a jinchuuriki. The world never would know of what he did; who he truly was. And that's how I wanted it. To the world, he was hero that saved everyone from the demon fox, and he gave his life to save us.

Sure, the fox did give me an advantage on the battle field and in training, and maybe it was a gift; to make up for all the things he had done to me.

A part of me was greatly saddened by his death. It was weird not having him around. I eventually went back to the house, but I didn't live there anymore. I couldn't, not after all the things that happened. So I sold it, and used the money to by a nice house closer to Sakuras and Shikamarus. It wasn't as nice as my fathers, but it had a garden and deck, and the rooms were spacious and full of light. That was something I liked the most. All the light that flooded the house when the sun came up, the pink and orange light that shone in the afternoon just before the sun set. Darkness had been surrounding me for so many years.

I would visit his grave and the memorial stone regularly; I paid my respects to the man that created me, and I did forgive him. I had to admit, I did miss him. Even if my whole life, our relationship was nothing more than a beating, I wish he could have lived longer to change that.

I wish he could have lived long enough to see what a great Hokage I became, and what a proud grand father he would have been.

As I stand here now, in front of the memorial stone once more; my fingers tracing his carved name, my little girl tugs at my orange robe. My husband stands beside me; holding our new baby boy.

As we walk away; my eyes wander the skies, and I wonder; are you watching us? Were you ever proud to be my dad? I tell my children how great you were, what a great Hokage you were. Now the elders are gone, and soon Tsunade will be to. The only people who know now, are Sakura and Shika. I hope you are happy, now you are in the one place with all the other people you and I lost, so long ago. You suffered, just as I suffered, but maybe even more.

I hope you are happy, just as I am happy.

xXxXx

Ok well that's the end! Hope you liked it! If anyone was unsatisfied, which I'm sure you all are, feel free to leave a review or PM me with ideas, and I'll add to it.


End file.
